


22 Backflips

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 5 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedic Violence, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sympathize with the [Twitch Plays Pokemon] protagonist because I, too, have progressed through a surprising number of stages of life despite spending entire days stuck against simple obstacles."<br/>-xkcd</p><p>For HSWC Bonus Round 5. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user grausam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Backflips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grausam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grausam/gifts).



“AA, just let me pick her up for fuck’s sake.”

Aradia sits cross-legged with her elbows on the ground, chin planted in the palms of her hand as she gazes into the eyes of her lusus, a smile plastered on her face. Rammom’s eyes are as adoring as ever, her furry body curled up in front of the door. Sollux stands at a distance behind her, arms crossed over his chest. A yellow bruise colors his chin from hours before, when he attempted to step over her to get through the door.

Naturally, Rammom responded by head-butting him in the chin.

“I already told you she’ll freak out if you do. Do you want to get kicked in the face again?”

A heavy sigh comes from behind her. “The whole point of picking her up would be that neither of us have to touch her. Wow, Sollux, that’s a great idea. That’s what you should be saying right now, and then both of us can hightail it out of here.”

Aradia rolls her eyes, and Rammom shifts slightly, repositioning her head against the ground.

“You know that’s not how this works. She hates being suspended in mid-air! Remember that time she fell in that dig site and we had to lift her out with psionics?”

“No, I completely forgot about the time when your hyperactive lusus did 22 backflips in a row.”

Rammom snorts in protest, eyes narrowing slightly at Sollux. Aradia scratches the top of the beast’s head sympathetically.

“You’re going to make her upset if you talk about her like that.”

“AA, we’ve been in here for like two days or something, and I swear I’m going to flip my shit if she doesn’t move. Doesn’t she have to piss in the woods or something?”

“Stop being so dramatic,” she tells him, glancing back to give him a scornful look. “She has a bladder of steel or something, I don’t know.”

While Aradia looks away, Rammom starts to sit up on her hind legs, tail moving back and forth. Sollux’s eyes widen behind his shades as he approaches the door quickly. Just as he moves to step around her, Rammom retaliates by swinging her tail under his feet. Sollux trips and catches himself with his psionics, awkwardly pushing himself into an upright position.

Convinced that this moment is indeed time for play, Rammom launches herself toward Sollux and knocks him down under her weight. After he hits the ground, she curls up on top of him. Aradia’s laughter echoes throughout the room, and Sollux’s voice is muffled by fur. Only one phrase escapes his mouth.

“Fuck this.”


End file.
